Let the Games begin (MMFG)
This is how the games start in Mal's Mixel Friendship Games. As Vice Principal Zhuqiaomon makes the announcement Vice Principal Zhuqiaomon: P.A. system Good morning, students. I'm sure you're all thrilled to start the first day of the Friendship Games. Our competitors will face off in every aspect of the CHS curriculum, culminating in the elimination equation finale. Principal Cherubimon: Welcome to the first event, the Academic Decathlon! You'll be scored on chemistry, home-ec and everything in between. But remember, only the six students from each team with the most points will move on to event number 2. Good luck! and Vaka-Waka face each other, However Vaka-Waka bump Mal, And The Shadowbolts are with Vaka-Waka Mal and Wondercolts: Ho! We're gonna take you down~ Ho! We're gonna take you down!~ Take you down! (Ho! We're gonna take you down!)~ Take you down! (Down, down, down)~ they put on the Goggles, The Wondercolts light up, Then Shadowbolts works on Chemistry, Then the Wondercolts put on goggles, Then a Small drop puts into the test tube, Which cause the principals to write a score Vaka-Waka (EG) and Shadowbolts: (Oh oh!) We're here to take you out~ (Aw aw!) We're here to take you out (Aw aw!)~ Take you out! (We're here to take you out!)~ Take you out!~ a dozens of Small drops into the Test Tube, Checking everyone complete, But Derpy made a mistake the Test tube Explodes, making her silly Mal and Wondercolts: We're not about to let you win, so get out of our way~ Think you got us beat, but we're here to stay~ United strong, yeah, we'll take you down~ You're not so tough, now you're in our town~ the Wondercolts and the Shadowbolts bake the cakes, Zaptor eats the Icing, As the Judges looks at the cakes, Suri's and Lightning Dust's Cake, As they sample and eats it, Then they looks at Zaptor's Cake, Zaptor made a big slice revealing to be a mona lisa, Which make the Principals like the cake, Earn the Wondercolts' points, As Suri and lightning carry the Cake for their failing, Dr. X appears Mal and Wondercolts: All of the times we lost before~ Not about to give up, we're only bringin' it more~ We can smell your fear, we can see your sweat~ Hope you didn't spend money 'cause you're losin' this bet!~ You've got nothin' on us~ Na, na, na-na-na, na~ Let's go, Wondercolts!~ You've got nothin' on us~ Na, na, na-na-na, na~ Let's go, Wondercolts!~ Suri drops her cake, Making Dr. X Crossed, Later, 2 teams have to build a birdhouse, Using blueprints, woods and nails Shadowbolts: Talk a little to much for a school that never wins~ Maybe you should just stop 'fore you even begin~ We are Crystal Prep High and we have a reputation~ Every little moment is about our education~ Put your ear to the ground, listen to that sound~ building the Birdhouses, the Judges looks at the birdhouses, Only looking at Rigby's and Mordecai's crooked birdhouse, Which causing it, to fall down, Then Globert and Kamzo's Perfect Birdhouse is compete with Bat wings and a Wheel, The judges were surprised, Mordecai and Rigby are eliminated Shadowbolts: You're a house of cards~ And it's about to fall down (fall down)~ About to fall down (fall down), hit the ground~ You've got nothin' on us~ Na, na, na-na-na, na~ Let's go, Shadowbolts!~ You've got nothin' on us~ Na, na, na-na-na, na~ Let's go, Shadowbolts!~ Globert push the wood off, Which walks away, Lunk and Shuff tells Mordecai and Rigby that did great, Later at the Spelling Bee, Mal, Zaptor, Gobba, Krader, Lunk and Magnifo face Against Flain, Kamzo, Meltus, Globert, Krog and Vaka-Waka Wondercolts: Pressure's on, now we're gonna beat you~ Step aside, it's time that we defeat you~ Crystal Prep yourself 'cause you're about to go~ Down, down, down, down~ Gobba spelled it wrong, He's out So as Kamzo, Krader and Globert, Then Lunk is next look at the Wondercolts and Shadowbolts Shadowbolts: Pressure's on, you know we're gonna take you~ Just give up before we have to break you~ Canter-not-a-lot, you're about to go~ Down, down, down, down~ Lunk Spelled it wrong, So as Meltus, Krog and Magnifo, But Flain Spelled it right, As Mal and Flain advance to the Final Round, A Math Quiz appears, Mal came face to face with Flain Wondercolts: Take it up to the top~ 'Cause we know we can win~ Shadowbolts: Maybe you should just stop~ 'Cause we've seen you give in~ Wondercolts: We believe in ourselves~ And we've got what it takes~ All: And we're not gonna stop~ Flain (EG): I can't wait 'til this is all over~ There's so much more that's going on~ Mal: And when these games are finally over~ I'll find out just what he's done~ Mal and Flain begins the question of math, They use a chalk to answer this question All: Can he do it? Will he make it?~ Who will win it? Who will take it?~ Can he do it? Will he make it?~ Did he win it? Did he make it?~ Who's the winner? Who's the reject?~ How did he answer? Mal answer 30, Flain Answer 20, Dr. X Points to Mal that he got a wrong Answer Dr. X: Incorrect. looks down losing, As Photo Finish Flashes the Camera, Which makes everyone looks at them, Blushing her Vice Principal Zhuqiaomon: That means the winner of the Friendship Games' first event is Flain and Crystal Prep! Flain looks in victorious, All the Crystal Prep Students sighs and cheers, then All 24 EG Mixels arrived to look at Mal Gobba (EG): That was awesome! Magnifo (EG): Truly amazing! Zoey (Total Drama): Mal, That was great! Mal: But we didn't win! Shuff (EG): That was as close to winnin' as Canterlot's ever been. Principal Cherubimon: After a careful tally of the points, we'd like to present the students moving on to the Friendship Games' second event. Gobba, Krader, Magnifo, Lunk and Mal, are the 6 Wondercolts left, Krog, Meltus, Globert, Kamzo, Vaka-Waka and Flain are the 6 Shadowbolts left, As the students cheered, As 5 Eg Mixels and Mal cheered that they are still in it, As Flain sighed, 5 Shadowbolts leave, and sees Rose Rock Rose Rock (EG): Congratulations! You were really great! Flain (EG): Thanks. Device keeps Beeping Flain (EG): Excuse me, I gotta go. he leaves Rose Rock (EG): Uh, Okay, Gee. Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts